Let Go
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Tohru has finally done it. She's told Kyo that she loves him! But, unfortunately, he has rejected her. These are kind of her thoughts to what her life now looks like. SPOILERS...please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Let Go  
I do not own Fruits Basket.  
Pairing: Kyo and Tohru

**WARNING: SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A.N: Sorry about this, but this is going to be really short, but hopefully to the point!

* * *

_My heart's breaking! I feel its fire burning deep within me, ready to explode, shattering my poor body, which means nothing now that he doesn't love me, to little pieces, never to be put back together again. _

Tohru had her face in her pillow, but now she rolled over and looked at the ceiling._  
_

_I don't care anymore...I had my reasons for doing what I did. He just doesn't understand me as much as I thought he did. I want him to...I so desperately want to make him understand me as I long to be understood. But, the truth is...I am scared. _She admitted to herself, realizing that her fear was exactly like what he had to be feeling when she found out what his monster form looked like.

_I am scared at how he will react. Scared at what he'll do to me. Will he leave me? Will he leave my life completely and act as though he doesn't know me? Will he act as though nothing happened between us? Will he act as though that absolutely beautiful relationship never happened? Are these the exact same thoughts he had thought? Did he want to disappear from this world as much as I do now?_

She contemplated her thoughts, thinking back to her foolish ideas. _Yes, foolish. That's exactly what Kyo probably thought.  
_

_Wow...I actually thouth that this would last. At least longer than it did. It was so beautiful...Couldn't we just pretend? Couldn't we just pretend and act like absolutely nothing happened? We can pick up where we left off, and go back to the way things were. I like you so much...maybe too much. I have given you the power to control me, just as quick as the snap of your fingers. I don't want to let you go. I never want to let you go..._

Tohru sat there, in her bed, and looked up at the ceiling again, recalling the moment as if it were yesterday.

flashback  
"Kyo, I love you!" Tohru had said.

"No you don't! You just think that you do!" Kyo had said, looking angry.

"But, I do! I really do!" Tohru had pleaded, but he had just walked away, never looking back.  
end flashback

_I don't want to let you go, ever. You will always be in my heart, no matter how many times people will say to me, "Tohru, you've just got to let him go!" I will not be that shallow! Kyo, I love you!_

* * *

Like I said, this was going to be short, but I hope you liked it!!!! please leave comments! We would really appreciate it!_  
_Portbaker and Dragon Queen 


	2. SURVEY!

**WE WOULD LIKE YOUR HONEST OPINION:  
SHOULD WE CONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**WE WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK THAT IT'S  
LACKING ANYTHING AT ALL, AND  
WHAT WE SHOULD DO TO  
HELP IT ALONG!**

**PLEASE, LET US KNOW!**

**PORTABAKER AND DRAGON QUEEN**


	3. Chapter 3

Let Go  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...  
Pairing: Kyo/Tohru

* * *

**Kyo's Point Of View! (Mostly)

* * *

**

Kyo ran as hard, and as fast as he could, trying to keep Tohru's silhouette in sight. He honestly didn't know what he was doing, because he had just gotten a sudden urge to go for a jog. It was then that he saw Tohru running with all of her might as though someone was chasing her. He didn't want to just call out to her just in case she didn't want to see him. And he desperately wanted to talk to her. He had to tell her. Just had to.

_The truth is Tohru…I'm in love with you…_

He couldn't tell her that! _What kind of a fool would I be?_ _I haven't even talked to her since that incident when she confessed her feelings for me!_ He focused on running, not wanting to feel any pain from the choice that he had made. _It's all to protect you, Tohru. All for you!_

_No! I have to tell her! I don't know if I can keep my feelings to myself any longer!_ Kyo then noticed that Tohru was starting to slow down her pace. Then, as though hearing his running feet, she slowly turned around. Then, in that adorable way that always made Kyo's heart melt, her eyes grew big as though in shock. Kyo stopped running and walked up to her.

_Do I have the guts to do this? Can I face her? Does she even still want to talk to me? I want to tell her the truth, but will she actually listen to me?_ He sped up his pace, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. _He goes a HUGE rejection!_

"Hey Kyo...what are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Um…" he said, not sure what else to say. _That's a good question. What __am__ I doing here?_

"I...uh...i...i need to talk to you...i think," Kyo said. _Wow...what the HELL was that!?_

_"Um…okay. What did you want to talk about, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, not sure of what was going on. __Why in the world is he freaking out?_

"Well, you see...I mean...well...Tohru I love you!" Kyo managed to get out. He opened his eyes which he didn't realize were shut and looked at her face.

He didn't think that it could have gone better if he had tried harder! Her face had the funniest look on it that he'd ever seen! "Tohru-san? Are you all right?"

"HOW DARE YOU!? How dare you fool around with my feelings like that! Who do you think you are!?" she screamed. With that, she turned and ran at full speed into the park.

_I can't believe I did that! How stupid can I be? I never really thought that she would think that I was playing with her! Damn!_

Kyo got out of his shock and started running after her. She had always been a really fast runner, but, he was the cat. He could keep up with her.

"Tohru! Just wait! Let me at least explain what I meant to say to you!" he said.

Just then Tohru stopped so abruptly that Kyo almost ran into her. She turned and stared at him.

"You have five minutes," she said coldly.

Kyo couldn't help but stare at her. _Man she looks so hot when she is angry._

"Time is ticking away Kyo. Now you only have four minutes," she said glancing at her watch.

_Wow…what's eating you?_ "Well, you see…I didn't really mean to play with your feelings. I was really serious. I do love you. I love you so much that I want to protect you from all of the pain that being with me will create for you." he replied, looking deep into her eyes as he said this.

"Kyo-"

"No! Just listen to me finish Tohru. I love you. I have loved you from the moment that we met. But I was afraid. I was afraid that Akito would come and hurt you if he found out about my love for you. I only denied you to protect you. Even now it might be too late to protect you from Akito's wrath," Kyo said, looking into her eyes with so much love that Thoru felt that her heart would melt.

"Really, Kyo? You really feel that way about me?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you big dummy!" Kyo said, wanting so desperately to hold her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded, suddenly getting angry. "You know, you really hurt me a lot!"

"I told you ! I didn't want Akito to hurt you!" he said,"I only did it because I love you."

"Oh Kyo! I have loved you for so long now." Tohru said coming to him.

Kyo then took her in his arms, loving the way that she fit perfectly into his body.

"I love you Tohru. And that's all that matters," he said. He then lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

She put her arms around him and kissed him back, abandoning her self-consciousness. When they broke apart, she said, "I love you, too, so much!"

Kyo then realized that he was hugging Tohru, but he wasn't turning into the cat!  
Then out of no where, he started to laugh.

"Kyo, what's so funny?" Tohru asked with a confused look on her face. Kyo looked at her with great affection.

"I think the curse has finally been bro-"

"Kyo! Kyo!" Yuki came running down the rode like a mad man on a mission.

"Kyo! I- I think something is happening! I suddenly had this feeling going through me. I- It was unbeliev-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that Tohru was standing there.

"You- You- YOU BROKE THE CURSE!" Yuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?! What do you mean I broke the curse?" Kyo demanded, wondering how in the world he could've broken the curse.

"I think it's because we love each other, and since you're such a 'monster' that it was forbidden for you to love someone, and that since I do love you, that means that everyone's free from the curse." Tohru paused for a moment. "But I thought that it was Akito that needed to be loved by someone."

"Well, someone does love Akito. Shigure." Yuki said.

"What!? Shigure?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Yes. Ever since he was a little boy." Yuki replied.

Kyo and Tohru just looked at each other, confounded by this information. They were more content with the fact that they loved each other, and could hug, kiss, and touch each other wherever they want and whenever they want.

kyo and tohru looked at each other with as much passion as they could hold.

"I love you, and don't you ever forget that," Kyo said.

"Trust me, won't," she said.

And with that they shared a kiss that they knew would last forever.

* * *

Hope you liked the ending and that it wasn't too much of a spoiler for the series because we're not sure if this is how the curse is broken, just what we think...  
DragonQueen 


End file.
